Genesis of Mind ~ yume no kanata e
by karamitsuku
Summary: It's Draco's 7th year at Hogwarts and he's having recurring nightmares. As he attempts to solve this mystery, people die, Draco gets a conscience, and more people die, etc.


A

A/N – Well this is my attempt to combine two things I love, LUNA SEA, and Draco fics.Why?Because as Caro Lamb once said , "He's mad, bad, and dangerous to know." that's why!Yep, I was converted by Cassandra Claire ^^;;(And yes, I was also converted into a D/G shipper, so beware!)I love the character she's built for him, but I'm going to try to *haha* find another path to redemption for him.Be prepared for a kinder, gentler, more morally upstanding Draco!But on the negative side I'm probably going to have to unhinge his mind a bit and make him suicidally depressed.Though for some I guess that might be a plus... I hope he stays alive! ^^;; 

Damn I need to reread the books I can't remember which Houses a lot of the minor characters are in and my books aren't here!If I make any mistakes please tell me so I can fix it. ^^ 

Disclaimer - Characters in this fic, not owned by me.LUNA SEA's beautiful lyrics, not owned by me.But, wait, I _did_ do the translation, so I guess that's kinda owned by me, though the original lyrics were far and away more beautiful, moving, and deep. 

Five things this song will make you do – 1. Cry 2. Call the girl who left him a bitch. 3. Volunteer to take her place and/or jump Ryuichi's bones (oh yes!) 4. Cry AGAIN 5. Listen to the live version and cry EVEN MORE 6. Hah I lied! (this one is a bonus) Become a SLAVE forever, if you weren't one before, and yes, cry YET AGAIN because they broke up!!! argh!!! 

(projected length ~ 14 parts) 

And if you're wondering what "yume no kanata e" means, it loosely translates to "at the other side of the dream".

**Genesis of Mind ~ yume no kanata e **

_A bird took off and disappeared into the blue sky... _

_And I was reminded me of you by the **Blue Blue Sky**, _

__Where the airplane's trails were your footsteps.

**{Prologue} tobitatsu tori **

"You left me to _die_..." 

"You left me to _rot_..." 

"You _left_ me!!" 

Draco woke up in a cold sweat for the sixth night in a row.God how he hated his birthday.Most people, all they dreaded on their birthdays were things like - oh, getting crappy presents, or having their friends forget what day it's on, or surprise birthday parties.But for as long as he could remember, each night during the week or so before his birthday he'd have these recurring nightmares.And the worst part of it was that all he could remember of them was a soft female voice, whispering to him. 

With slightly shaky fingers, he brushed his sweat darkened silver blond hair out of the way as he picked up a candle from his nightstand and swung his legs off the bed.The candle magically flaring to life and in the brightness of the light, it was nothing; just a stupid dream.It was probably a nightmare of Pansy whispering sweet nothings in his ear, Draco thought, smirking to himself. 

By the time everyone else in Syltherin Tower woke up and started getting ready to go down to breakfast, Draco almost felt like himself again.When they all finally got out the door and he headed to the Hall with his coterie of lackeys and sycophants congratulating him on his birthday, he was sighing in boredom and hoping Weasley, Granger, or Potter would show up so that he'd at least have an entertaining target to practice his insults on.No use casting aspersions on Crabbe or Goyle's character when everyone knew it was true and they just rolled over and took it anyway.It was sad the day he had to look for a Gryffindor for a good fight, but Slytherin Tower just wasn't the nest of backbiting cunning and slyness it used to be.They nodded, the grovelled, nodded some more, and then mostly got down to the important business of grovelling before "ex"-Death Eaters.not much scope for imagination or initiative there, he thought regretfully, though they would probably make good cannon fodder one day... 

"Happy 18th birthday Draco!"Pansy simpered and fluttered her lashes in what she fondly believed to be a seductive manner.She'd been lurking in the hall for hours, ever since dawn broke, oblivious to the pitying glances or well-muffled laughs directed towards her by others, since all her concentration was directed towards the entrance to the Sytherin Tower stairwell. 

Draco arched a perfect eyebrow at her and drawled sardonically, "Do you have something in your eye Parkinson?" 

She stared at him for a couple seconds and he could practically see the rusty gears turning in her head before it registered in her mind that she'd been insulted.Finally, bursting into tears she ran away blindly, knocking over a startled Ginny as she was coming out of Library. 

"Hmmm... Was it something I said?" Draco murmured to himself with mock regret as his followers giggled and tittered at Pansy's retreating back; not even noticing Ginny, who'd been knocked back into the shadowed archway of the Library. 

"Jerk!"Ginny yelled, but only after his slim figure was obscured by his crowd of lackeys and they had all moved safely out of earshot.Picking up her books and stuffing them violently back into her book bag, she muttered."Stupid jerk, too good looking for his own good!Idiot girl, chasing after that big.Bloody.JERK!"Standing up and dusting herself off she went looking for a change of robes since her inkpot and managed to splatter on her even though it was supposed to have a splatter-proof cap.It just wasn't going to be her day, she could feel it even without Madame Trelawney's inane predictions. 

Meanwhile, Draco's luck was still running strong after making it to the dining hall without being accosted by anymore lovesick girls.God, what a pain!Maybe it would have been better if I'd been born looking like that Weasley boy, at least I wouldn't ever have to worry about girls jumping me at every corner.Looking over at the Gryffindor table he saw Ron, as geeky as ever but twice as tall since his growth spurt over the summer, talking to Harry and Hermione, vaguely he wondered where the Weasley girl was.She had surprisingly turned out to be the best looking of the bunch, her hair darkening to a rather nice shade of auburn and losing most of her freckles though her skin was still pale, no matter how often she hung around outside.And wouldn't that get Weasel boy's goat, if he started dating his precious sister?But the pleasure of messing with Weasley's mind would never outweigh his father's certain wrath at dating so beneath him. 

Half of him idly wondered if his father would remember this birthday at least, the day he became a legal adult. Wondered if he would send him a "present", suitable for the education of the heir to the long and distinguished line of pure blooded Malfoys, and deadly dull to boot, most likely.As if they didn't have enough skeletons in their closet to fill a graveyard; it was just, as he well knew after countless times of seeing his father in action,that the Malfoys were better at convincing others that they didn't exist.But his dreams kept niggling at him in the back of his head.If only he could remember the rest of his dream, he was sure he could figure out the significance of it.If only... 

A sharp caw returned him to himself, snapping his attention back to the table in front of him.He was just quick enough to catch sight of a large black crow dropping something on his placemat before it took two hops and perched on a nearby window, eyeing him beadily for a second before launching itself off into the blue sky.Crabbe and Goyle crowded closer to see what the bird dropped, doubtlessly making inane comments that he couldn't hear over the peculiar rushing noise in his head.Everyone else at the table had the politeness to turn their heads away, looking at everything but him, as with nerveless fingers he picked up a black edged envelope and read its contents through the sudden, strange blurriness of his eyes. 

To be continued ~ 


End file.
